Mine
by Ninja-Stream
Summary: Eric Cartman will not stop until he to win's the Heart of Son of Satan,Damien Thorn Lucifer *  Eric/Damien or simply Deeman*


**"MINE"**

**By Blood-Stream~***

**Inspired by Ninja-noodles C:**

**Chapter One** -** Whatever I Do What I Want~***

It was another morning in South Park. A certain teenage boy had just awoke rolling out of bed and getting dressed for the new day.

_Cartman's P.O.V_

Well now that I've gotten dressed I guess I will introduce myself so some of you dense folks get a clue who's talking here.

You could say most know me as the infamous Eric Theodore Cartman in this town.

Most know me as the biggest,self centered, spoiled, racist, badass Nazi that ever lived on this planet.

Although what you should be aware of is I am a man who can DO anything, and always get what I want! always!

Whatever, I do what I want.

Well actually I can't really say I can do anything; I've only failed to start the next Holocaust this summer, such a drag really.

But, let's just say I can get away with allot of shit then the average teen can.

I leave you the proof as you can see a big wide evil smirk on my face right now.

But now let me tell you something amazing that's happening right now? I'll tell you it's NOTHING!

Nothing amazing at all, high school's starts today and I have to tell you it fucking sucks!

Why it will be so wonderful to see the same olds face's again for 17 years again. NOT!

Everyone I know there are fucking asshole

That stupid Jew ginger jersey geeky Kahl Broflovski.

That lame sensitive hippy Stan Marsh.

That poor pervert Kenny McCormick.

What freaken loser's!

Well Okay maybe there not so bad, I mean I could of got stuck with someone worse.

These dude's are my friends after all. EXCEPT KAHL!

Stupid Jew! I can only mumble to myself

Anyway I just finished making my own breakfast since mom's out whoring her self again, how lovely...

You're probably wondering how a regular seventeen year old boy can manage to feed himself.

Well let's just say I love food allot and know how to work with it.

Wait hang on to that thought, Mr. Kitty is hungry.

I can already hear her as she cries desperately for her food.

And all I do next is to tell her to, SHUT THE FUCK UP!

I was giving her tough love after all.

I then sigh rolling my eyes, grabbing the container of her food and ripping the top off setting her breakfast in a dish, as she edventually shut's up like a good kitty and eat her breakfast.

Well finally, I can go back to eating my own breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes as I already take a bite, devouring the whole meal in the process.

Who fucking want's to enjoy something that taste's so pure and delicious when you can just scarf it down like I do, along with a nice glass of orange juice to wash it all down.

Once I finished all that under a minute I let out a happy sigh and wiped my mouth with my red sleeve tossing my dirty dishes in the sink.

Now that's all taking care of, I then grab my back pack full of shit and head out the door with the same I don't give a fuck look I wore on my face this morning,

"Well this is gonna suck" I mumbled to myself as I started walking on the side walk and eventually see the guys waiting for me at the usual spot we meet to catch the bus.

Yeah that's right, the lame ass school had to make cut backs, so now where all riding the same bus with the third graders with the same old bitch Mrs. Crabtree.

That thought was suddenly interrupted when as certain hippy calls out my least favorite nick name first.

"Hey fat ass! "Stan bellow's out!

"Ay you god damn hippy don't call me fat!" I barked as I walked closer to the three of them.

So far what I notice about them first is a bit of a change in their height.

I first notice MCcormick, who sprouted up from the usual height of 5"7 " to "5 11 now. Wow, how is that even possible in this whole summer.

Next I notice the Jew remains the same height as "5 8", ha ha what a shortie

And then there's Stan I suppose is "5 9" now, however that still shorter than me.

Yet I couldn't help but be proud of my height at 6 foot which I've always been since grade 9.

I may have stopped growing but ha these losers would never catch up to me, I mean it was pretty cool to be one of the tallest kids in the whole school.

"So what did all of you assholes' do this summer?" I asked.

"Working and volunteering" spoke up the red head.

Ha ha typical Jew.

"Camping" spoke the hippy himself.

I let out a quiet chuckle no doubt with his love for nature.

Kenny of course still keeps his orange hood up like the old days and muffles in response with something perverted as usual, which makes me snicker.

"Ha ha that's good Ken" I snorted patting his back.

He always knew how to make everyone laugh.

"And what did you do to waste your whole summer fat ass?" the Jew finally speaks up.

The nerve of him to even use that Jewish tone with me.

"Oh you know allot of awesome stuff! " I reply in a proud tone.

Actually I haven't done anything this summer; I could only cover for myself.

Kahl only rolled his eyes at me."Nah I bet you were stuck in your house all summer... Alone again Cartman?" the Jew sneered.

God damn it, the asshole could at least went along with the lie for me.

"W-what... Kahl are you calling me a liar?" I laughed nervously.

The Jew smirked " What does it matter, with your mom always whoring herself , where could you really go this summer? You have only failed your driver license seven times already" the red head added with a laugh.

Oh man, he's done it now I could only feel my blood boil next.

"Shut up Kahl! you know I didn't pass because the driver instructor was a stupid Jew! He's always looking out for your kind first. And my mom was NOT whoring herself she was busy working!" I growled sticking up for myself.

"So you were stuck at home again!" The red head scoffed.

This was exactly what he wanted to hear from me.

I could sigh, "Fine I was" I finally admit to him.

Kyle couldn't help but chuckled."Alone again like always" he taunted and that's when the hippy surprisingly came in to defend for me.

"Hey Kyle give the dude a break, just because he doesn't have a girlfriend yet doesn't mean you can rat on him like that!" He says to him.

"Oh thanks Stan I feel so much better" I thought sarcastically under my breath.

"Hey it's the truth, no one want's to be with a big self centered, spoiled, racist , Nazi fat ass asshole loser! "the red head finished,

"Dude not cool" as Stan just shook this head in disappointment as Jew continued on.

I sighed once more, he was right no one wanted me, I was alone again and I didn't have a special someone like the rest did.

Hell even those two homo's had girlfriends.

"So fat ass are you going to try to ask Wendy Testaburger out again this year?" Kyle asked with a smug grin.

Oh man he was just enjoying this wasn't he, as I rolled my eyes at him.

Let me review you, Wendy Testaburger was the last person I even remember asking to this retarded dance and well you can figure out the rest, ... It was a complete disaster really.

I shook my head "No she's with that guy now, remember" I finally respond him yet feeling a little shitty now.

Kahl only laugh's " Oh yeah that's right she turned you down right infront of everyone last year" he sneered.

Man does he enjoy making me feel this low about myself.

Stan just sighed as Kenny stood there with his nose buried in that porn magazine of his, not even paying attention to what was going on here. That was Ken alright, always staying out of it.

I sighed again, now thinking maybe I would just walk to school, it wasn't really worth staying here and waiting for the bus while this asshole laughed right in my face.

So I walked away quietly till the Jew rat called out to me again.

"Oh no... did I hurt your feeling's fat ass?" he taunted.

"Kyle dude I think that's enough?" spoke up the raven haired boy.

I just roll my eyes and sighed.

For once it wasn't really in me to argue with him like I usually do. So I just kept walking until I came to a complete stop as a shoe is thrown at the back of my head.

"GOD DAMN IT WHAT!" I growled and turned around to find the ginger smirking right at me.

Fuck that hurt I could only glare back at him.

Seriously when did this dude become a real asshole?

"I just asked you a question didn't I?" the Jew scoffed.

I only sighed, "No, I just feel like walking today" I replied completely calm.

Whoa, fuck how did I maintain to keep my cool there, that was unlike me.

"Hey that's pretty funny coming from a fatso who hates exerscise" Kahl sneered at me.

I growled, man I hate when people call me that so much! does Kyle even remember how many people I messed with when they insulted me about my weight.

"Look I'm not fat I'm big boned alright, now can't a man just go for a morning stroll for no reason at all!" I fought back.

He was lucky I didn't rip his head off, I always wondered why I went easy on these three, they always call me fat and yet I never do a single thing about it.

I could hear Kahl snicker once more.

I swear to god I hate that Jewish laugh of his.

"Come on Cartman admit it! You were just offended with what I just said!"As his lips curled into a smug grin.

I roll my eyes at him " No Kyle what you said wasn't offensive at all" I lied.

"Stop lying fat ass! Now come on, admit it! I've just upset you... I know you're trying to get away so you don't cry like a pussy in front us!"

Oh he was really pushing now and with that I pick up that shoe of his, gripping it in my hand tightly.

"No I'm not upset at all!" as I clench my teeth angerly.

"BUT YOU **WILL** BE!" as his own shoe went flying out of my hand in mid air next smacking that mother fucker right in the face good as he fell over backwards hitting the hard side walk.

Oh man that's gonna leave a mark.

Stan then breaks out in astonishment "Holy shit dude!" as Kenny just stands there turning the page to his porn magazine not really giving a fuck what was going on here.

Now was my chance as I walked up to the Jew rat, looking him straight in his emerald green eyes with my amber ones and told him coldly **"Don't fuck with me Kahl!"**

I then walked off leaving that filthy Jew in a bloody mess on his face as Stan rushes to his side while Kenny still lost in his sick fantasies..

Well hey don't look at me he saw this coming.

I chuckled as I walk ahead not even daring looking back at the three, I knew the asshole would be fine anyway, it's not like I could assassinate him with his own shoe.

Then again that would be pretty sweet as I continued walking, taking all my sweet time not to rush or otherwise I would already be out of breath by the time I would get there.

It was about an hour later I finally arrived to school

I then looked down at my watch to fine I'm 20 minutes late for Math.

God damn it I should of took the bus.

No doubt the damn teacher had already locked her door by now; I would have to wait till the next period came.

Oh well it was no problem, just check in the office, wait there , get a snack and catch the next bell, it was all good.

Whatever, I do what I want, as I entered inside the school building.

Once I got inside, I notice the halls where already too quiet.

Then again it was nice you know, everyone I hated was already inside.

No crowd's, no annoyance, no problem.

It wasn't very long until I managed to track down my own locker _"**667**_",now stuffing all my shit in their first before taking out my books for next period, and along with my favorite snack in the whole universe, _Cheesy Poof's_.~*

Once I was done I shut my locker and headed down to the office, already noticing a familiar face sitting on the waiting chair as usual.

It was no doubt he got himself in trouble again for flipping someone off.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I sat down next to him

"So Craig what did you do this time?" I asked.

The nasally raven spoke.

"Nothing, just flipped off the Math teacher" he spoke in his usual nasally voice.

Man I always wonder if the dude had sinus problem's.

Seriously there so many annoying celebrities out there on the boob tube that I could compare him with.

"Nice!" I snickered, oh man how I hate are Math Teacher Mrs. Ho.

"So what are you here for fat ass?" he finally asked

God damn it would everyone quit calling me that.

"Nothing just hanging..." as I stretch up my arms behind my head.

"Miss the bell again?" he asked. In his same dull voice.

"Nah I just thought I would show up late, I fucking hate Mrs. Ho" I muttered in annoyance.

Though he doesn't really respond to me,as he just get's up and walk's to the principal's office. Figured he's been called next.

I sighed and watch as the asshole closes the door behind him.

So much for someone to talk to I guess I better check in now, as I headed over to the office desk quickly only to sit back down with a pout as I get a fucking detention slip for being late.

Ah jeez can my life get more wonderful I declared sarcastically as I roll my eyes putting the slip in my pocket and pulling out some _Cheesy Poof's_. I ripped open the top, only next having them suddenly scattered everywhere on the floor, fuck this is what I need!

I sighed and crawled down on the floor picking up my precious snack practically devouring every piece I can find.

"So good" I mumbled.

Well hey don't laugh at me, I'm just a simple man who would do anything for _Cheesy Poof's_ alright, beside's the floor's not that dirty and I don't mind...

I continued collecting each piece when I suddenly hear the door open.

Someone had just walked in, I can here there footsteps walk all the way to the office desk, though I don't pay much attention to who it is since I'm too occupied snacking on this tasty shit right now.

It's kind of funny how I end up practically crawling around the whole floor, eating these things up in my spare time.

How many are there in the package again, 43? I should know this; I think I already ate about 23 now.

Damn I can't stop to think how much I'm in love with these things, they seriously are better than sex!

Man now that I realize it I already spend 5 minutes snacking on the floor.

I search around for more when all of a sudden I run into a pair black pants and a unfamiliar pair of red converse's that matched the blue ones that I'm wearing right now.

"Lose something?" asked a deep voice from above, which suddenly catches my attention as I look up from the floor in astonishment to a teenage boy I never seen before.

I pause to study every feature of him carefully?

Who is this dude?

I see raven hair as black as tar, deep crimson eyes, a skinny body, and black clothes?

I've honestly never seen him before yet I couldn't help to think how drop dead gorgeous he was in this very moment.

I guess I should explain myself more clearly.

I'm not as straight as everyone thinks, I admitt I'm actually bisexual.

I've like guys for awhile now but there was never anyone around in this school of my interest until now, at least I think...

I look back at this dude again getting anther glance of his hellu fine looks.

"Whoa w-who are you?" I finally manage to say to the handsome dark haired boy.

"Damien" he replies in that deep voice that just send shivers down my spine.

"Wait Damien Thorn Lucifer as in Son of Satan?" I questioned getting up from the floor to get a better look, only noticing this boy towering over me at the height of 6' 3'.

Man is he tall, I barely even recognize the dude from the third grade, is this really him, I mean his voice has gotten so deep now?

"Indeed" he finally answered before getting a look at me too.

"Eric Cartman I presume?" the devil question's me.

I nodded expecting him to insult me by my weight or something next, but to my surprise he doesn't, well that's weird.

"Well I suppose it's nice to see a familiar face again" he speaks before turning away and burying his nose back in a comic book he was holding.

"Ah wait?" I call out to him.

"Mmhn?" he replies back.

"You don't hate me?" I asked.

The devil sneered "Nonsense I despise everyone, you're just not worthy of my time" he speaks before walking off with that comic book of his.

Not worthy of his time? That just confuses me, he didn't sound like he hated me.

"Hey wait a minute!" as run out of the office after him forgetting all about the rest of my snack.

The devil sighed and turned around.

"Yes?"

Man he must of really have been in his Batman comic right now.

"Does this mean you're back permanently?" I asked.

He nodded "Yes, the rest of the semester" he replies.

I couldn't help but hide a smile before managing to ask something else.

"Um I was wondering since you're the new kid here maybe you could allow me to escort you around here?" I asked nervously rubbing a hand behind my neck.

The devil only response me with a chuckle first, this didn't sound good, seriously why I'm I trying to be nice here, it's unlike me.

"Now why would you do that for me?" Damien questions me sounding rather amused of my offer.

He definitely remember's me.

"Well I just thought... um"... I suddenly pause right there.

Damn why is it's so hard to say anything in front of this dude

The dark haired boy laughed.

"Alright I know what you want?" he gives me a devilish grin.

Holy shit that grin, I've never seen anything like it before.

"Um you do? I squeaked, only to watch him reach in his own backpack and pull out a package of...

"_**Cheesy Poof's**_!" I exclaimed as he throw's them in my direction. I gladly catch the package in both hands as my mouth practically waters.

With that the devil chuckles and walks away and open's up a page to that Batman comic again.

"**WAIT!**" I suddenly call out, as I stash my golden treat away safely in my pack.

The devil stops in his tracks and let's out an irritated sighed "What is it now?" he asks me, sounding really eager to get back to that comic of his.

"Um sorry... actually that's not what I wanted" I finally speak up.

The devil then turns around raising a brow at me.

"You meant all of what you've said?" he question's me.

"Um yeah" I reply.

The dark haired boy chuckled " My you're quite too kind for a adolescence who despise everyone in his path" the devil stated.

"Hey I don't hate everyone ... I just thought ... um ... you weren't that bad and that I could help you out" I The finally manage to get out, as I suddenly gasped watching those lips of his curled into a another toothy grin, sending more shiver's directly down my spine.

"Well thank you Eric, but I am rather fine on my own" as he takes of my favorite light blue hat and ruffles my light caramel colored hair with his own hand. Setting the hat back on as he walk's off into the hallway smoothly with his nose buried back in that comic book of his again, leaving me to blush deeply.

Whoa... Did this dude just call me by my first name?

I mean he wasn't the first, but usually 99% of this school called me Cartman.

It was that very moment I let out a content sigh reaching back for the bag of _Cheesy Poof's_ he gave me himself and hugging it tightly to my chest. "Mine" I purred.

And that's when I knew for the first time, I now had my eyes on Damien Thorn Lucifer. ~*

**Haha I know it's a piece of crap**

**But hey at least I got somthing out there C:**


End file.
